The Holiday
by Hyorinmaru Uzumaki
Summary: -Bagaimana kalau kita bertukar rumah?-    Fic perdana setelah hiatus hampir setahun.  R
1. Chapter 1

Hai Minna, maafkan author satu ini karena hiatus ga bilang bilang. USah Hampir Setahun lebih saya hiatus.Saiya sibuk pkl sodara sodara. Jadi ga sempet nulis, sebenernyas sempet malah uda ada beberapa yang jadi, tapi...

Hasil karyaku ilangggggg... hiks..hikss... itu karna hardisk saya eror, kan ada C\:,D\:,E:. Nah yang E ga mau di baca, partisinya ilang*ku salah install program kayanya, alna ilangya setelah install program* nah untuk mengakalinya saiya delete partisi E ama D, tapi saya lupa backup karya saiya yang di D, jadi ilang dah.T_T.

Nah daripada dengerin bacotan saya lebih bayak mending kita mulai saja, oh ya cerita saya yang 1 nya'Love to Live' resmi dinyatakan di delete, saya bosen klo buat lagi.

Disclaimer : Masasi Kishimoto? *taboked*

Genre : Romance/Humor/Drama

Rate : T aja, mungkin M kapan kapan.*smirk*

Pair : Belom Ada, hm mulai chap 2 mungkin ada

Warning : OC*Cuma sekali adegan kok ga lebih, suer!*,AU, OOC, miss typo, dan segala kegajeaan kalo ga suka please Push back button. Nb: Hinata disini engga gagap.

Sumary : ...Bagaimana kalau kita bertukar rumah saja...

Let's Check It out!

Chap 1.

Hinata POV

Hai, perkenalkan namaku Hinata, Hinata tinggal di Pinggiran Kota Tokyo. Aku bekerja di sebuah perusahaan Koran di tempatku tinggal,itu karena hobi juranalistik ku, yah lumayanlah untuk memenuhi kebetuhanku sehari-hari. Aku mempunyai Kakak lelaki yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke, nah kalian pasti berpikir loh kok marganya lain?, Memang akupun tak tau orang tuaku siapa, kebetulan Nii-san( Sasuke) mengadopsiku dari panti asuhan semenjak kecil. Nii-san bercerita kalau keluarganya meninggal dalam kecelakaan Nii-san bekerja di perkebunan tomat, agak jauh dari rumah sih, makanya Nii-san jarang pulang. Dan satu lagi Nii-san tidak tinggal bersamaku,maksudnya ia punya rumah tinggal bersama 2 anaknya. Istrinya, sudah lama meninggal, baa-san meninggal karena sakit leukimia yang di deritanya, terkadang aku kasihan pada nii-san orang orang yang di sayanginya perlahan meninggalkanya, yahh... itulah takdir, sekuat manusia berusaha mengubahnya takdir akan tetap kok malah jadi ngomongin .. Hari ini adalah ulang tahun perusaha'an,tanggal 9 meret. sementara kawan kawanku sibuk bersenang senang, aku sebaliknya aku sibuk mengerjakan deadline. Disini ada Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai,Lee dan teman temanku seangkatan pas SMA, huh aku jadi ingat masa masa yag indah. Di sini ada Kiba juga Seniorku, Diam diam aku juga suka padanya, huh tapi dia mengacuhkanku tgerus.

"Hai Hinata-chan kerjakan nanti saja, sekarang ikut bersenang senang saja dulu" ajak Tenten dari depan pintu

"Dikit lagi Tenten-senpai" kataku sambil tetap mengetik

"Ya sudah kalau sudah selesai, gabung ya" kata tenten sambil berlalu pergi

Aku lalu melanjutkan pekerjaanya.

"Uhukk.."

"Yah airnya habis.."

Aku lalu keluar untuk mengambil air. Aku melihat semua kawanku asyik berpesta,aku mengambil segelas air kemudian kembali ke ruanganku.

"tak tik tak tik..."

"huh.."

'sreekk'

'Aku harap kiba-senpai menyukai hadiahku' kata ku sambil mengambilnya dari laci

Wajahku memerah sendiri membayangkanya

'hihihi...'

"Hai Hinata kenapa tertawa sendiri" kata seseorang di depan pintu

'Brukk..' hadiahnya terjatuh

"Engga, aku ga pa pa" kata ku sambil tergugup dan mengambil hadiahnya

"Oh ya itu apa?" tanya Kiba

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya hadiah kecil"

"Buatku?" tanya Kiba sambil memerhatikan ke aula tempat pesta

"I..Iy..iya" kata ku sambil tgerbata-bata

'Huh aku ini kenapa'

"Ini" kataku sambil meyerahkanya ke Kiba

"Terima Kasih" katanya sambil membuka hadiahku

Srekk..srekk..

"Terima kasih Hinata kau tau saja kesukaanku" katanya sambil mengancung-ngancungkan isi hadiahnya

"Iya kuharap kau menyukainya" kataku

"Darimana kau tau kalau aku sangat menyukai buku ini" tanya Kiba

"Dari Tenten-senpai" kataku

"Dasar" katanya

"Gabung ke pesta yuk" ajak Kiba sambil menggaet tanganku

Astaga Kiba menyentuhku.

"Maaf, aku sedang mengerjakan deadline untuk besok pagi, sedikit lagi selesai kok" kataku dengan muka yang memerah

"Kau sakit Hinata?" Tanya Kiba ssambil memegang megang keningku

"Tidak kok, mungkin karena kecapean aja" balasku dengan mukayang semakin memerah

"Yasudah, kalau sudah selesai gabung ya, dan terima kasih Hadiahnya" Kata Kiba

'huh..' aku mengela nafas

Sudah setahun ini aku memendam rasa sukaku kepada Kiba, rencanyanya malam ini setelah mengerjakan deadline terkutuk ini aku akan menembaknya, memang bukan image Hyuuga, tapi apa kata daripada nanti keduluan orang lain.

'Piipiku memerah membayangkan ini'

'ctak ctik ctuk (?) ctek ctok(?) ctas'

"Selesai"

"Akhirnya selesai"

"Klik"

'Klik klik klik'

'Sreeet...sreett...sreett 3x'

'Cetakanya harus ku kasi si bos ni, biar cepat selesai'

End Of Hinata POV

Hinata lalu keluar ruanganya dan menuju keruangan Direktur

Pada saat keluar ruangan Hinata memerhatikan kerumunan pesta di depanya.

'Hih harus cepat ni' pikir Hinata

Setelah sekian lama berjalan tampaklah sebuah pintu dengan gantungan nama 'Direktur'.

"Tok..tok...tok.."

"Ya masuk" kata orang di dalam

'Sreek'

"Ini deadline untuk besok" kata Hinata sambil meletakkan hasil cetakan di atas meja direktur

"Ku tak menyangka kau akan mengerjakanya sekarang, bukanya pesta masih berlangsung?" Kata Direktur

"Lebih cepat selesai lebih baik" Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum

'Gluk...glukk'

"Eh, Jii-san sudah berapa kali ku bilangin jangan minum sake, padahal baa-chan sudah berulang kali menasehati paman" Kata Hinata sambil merebut gelas sake yang di pegang sang direktur

"Jangan begitulah Hinata-chan sekali ini aja" kata Jiraiya sambil memohon mohon

"Iya, tapi Cuma hari ini aja ya, awas nanti ku laporin Tsunade-baachan lho" kata Hinata mengancam

"Iya iya, dah sana, pesta menanti" kata Jiraiya sambil menuangkan sake

"Huh" kata Hinata sambil melangkah keluar

'srekk'

'Huh apa yang harus kulakukan nanti ya' pikir Hinata

Pipi Hinata memerah setiap membayangkanya.

"Eh Hinata apa yang kau lakukan disini, ayo gabung, deadlineya uda selesai kan?" tanya Tenten

"Sudah ini baru saja ku setorkan"

"Bagus... ayo sini"

Hinata akhirnya begabung ke Pesta.

"hahahah" kata orang orang melihat tingkah konyol Lee

Musik Mengalun Merdu, Saat Hinata sadar Tenten sudah tak tampak di sebelahnya.

'Kemana tu anak' pikir Hinata

Tak lama Tiba-tiba Lee naik ke panggung.

'Kiba mana ya?, ku ingin ini cepat mengatakanya' pikir hinata dalam hati sambil mencari cari kiba

"Teman-teman semua, hari ini kita menyambuk 2 kabar bahagia,Kalian tahu apa saja?" Kata Lee dengan semangat 45

"haha hehehe hihih" suara suara oarang teteap tertawa

'Yah Aku di kacangin'Pikir Lee

'Mana ya' pikir Hianata

"Hari Ini kita memperingati Ulang tahun Perusahan ke 40 dan 1 lagi, beri sambutan kepada rekan kita Kiba yang akan melangsungkan pernikahanya dalam waktu dekat" kata Lee tetap bersemangat

"..."

Seluruh peserta pesta terdiam.

"Ehhem...Sambutlah teman kita Kiba" Kata Lee

"Ah Kiba mana mana?" kata Hinata celingukan rupanya ia tidak mendengar pengumuman Lee karena baru keluar dari Toilet

"Ah Itu dia " kata Hinata Sambil berjalan mendekati panggung

"Sambutan Untuk Kiba yang akan merayakan pesta pernikahanya dalam waktu seminggu ini" Kata Lee

"Apa Menikah, Dengan Siapa?,Prasaan Kiba tidak akrab dengan salah satu pegawai di kantor Ini?,jangan jangan wanita itu dari luar?" pertanyaan seputar itu terus menghantui Hinata

Hinata mendekat ke panggung kecil yang ada di tengah ruangan. Seperti tidak peercaya atas apa yang di lihatnya Wajah Hinata memerah, mata tampak berkaca kaca menahan tangis yang hendak mulai keluar.

'Apa apaan ini?' pikir Hinata tidak percaya atas apa yang di liahtnya

Di lihatnya Tenten-senpai berjalan menuju ke atas.

Sedih, kecewa, menyesal, peraasa'an itu menyeruak hati Hjinata saat ini. Dengan hati yang sangat hancur Hinata Berjalan menuju keluar kantor menghiruf nafas panjang lalu berlari ke sudah menunjukkan angka 8 malam.

Hinata POV

Aku membanting tasku ke kasurku, Sunggung ini membuatku sakit hati. Hatiku serasa di pukuli palu godam yang sangat besar, sakit menangis sejadi jadinya di atas kasur. Aku tak menyangka atas apa y ang Kiba perbuat, padahal.. padahall..

'Hiks..hikss..'

Aku hanya bisa menagis sendiri di kesuyian malam di rumahku.

'Sasu-nii di rumahnya ya?' pikirku sambil melihat keseliling

'Padahal aku ingin curhat'

Aku biarkan Diriku menagis, aku ingin membuang segala sakit hatiku melalui air mata yang masih sembab aku menyalakan Laptopku dan membuka Website yang dimana aku menjadi membernya.

'Alone_with_million_'

Aku Loggin dan meuslis sesuatu, aku harap ada yang membacanya. Aku sudah tak tahan.  
Padahal aku menyangka Kiba menyukaiku karena sikapnya padaku sungguh baik, tapi.. aku tak menyangka..

Selesai mengetik aku melempar badanku ke atas kasurku, aku menagis lagi... Alone...

-o0o-

'Bruakk..'

"Ambil itu dan tinggalkan aku.." teriak seorang perempuan dari lantai dua sebuah rumah mewah

"Tapi sayang, apa salahku?" tanya seseorang lelaki dengan perawakan kurus dari bawah

"Salah?, kau menayakan Salahmu? Apa kau tidak meyadarinya?" teriak perempuan tersebut sambil melempari barang barang sang lelaki ke bawah

"Kalau memang aku punya salah maafkan aku sayang" kata Lelaku di bawah merayu wanita tersebut

"Kesalahanmu gak bisa di maafkan" teriak wanita tersebut sambil sesenggukan menagis

"Jangan menagis sayang, katakan apa salahku sampai kau memperlakukan seperti ini?" tanya lelaki di bawah sambil memunguti barang barangnya

"Kau sudah setahun ini tinggal serumah denganku, tidur segalanya yang kau minta aku berikan sampai kau meminta itu aku berikan,tapiii kenapa kau tidur dengan sekertarismu he, Kouji-baka" kata wanita tersebut sambil berterika sekencang yagn dia bisa

"..." laki laki itu terdiam

"Pasti kau berpikir kenapa aku mengetahuinya, ia kan?" tanya wanita itu

"tapi Sakura, aku mohon maaf, Aku di perdaya olehnya, aku engga sadar" kata Kouji

"Apapun alasan yang katakan aku tak peduli, sekarang kau keluaarrrr..., penjaga seret orang ini keluarr, kalau menolak , pukuli saja..." kata Sakura memerintahkan kedua satpamnya, Izumo dan Kotetsu untuk menyeret sang lelaki keluar rumah sementara itu Sakura Masuk kedalam rumah.

"Ayo pergi" kata Izumo sambil menarik tangan Kouji

"Lepas aku bisa Sendiri" katanya sambil menepis tangan Izumo

"Ckck.. sudah untung Nona mau denganya dia malah mengkhianatinya.." kata Kotetsu saat David sudah menjauh.

"Itulah lelaki, kalau ada 'barang' yang lebih bagus, yaa pasti mau" kata Izumo santai

'bletakk'

Kotetsu menjitak Izumo,

"Hus.. jangan keras keras nanti kedenerang Nona, bisa gawat, kembali ke pos yuk"

Izumo dan Kotetsu, dua orang satpam tersebut kembali ke Pos satpamnya.

Sang Nona, berlarian menuju ruanganya di lantai berlarian sambil menagis.

Sakura POV

Aku tak menyangka dia berani berselingkuh di belakangku. Semua yang di butuhkanya sudah ku berikan.

'Sial sial sialll!' teriakku sambil mengacak ngacak buku di meja kerjaku

"Miss are you Okay?" kata pelayanku dari depan pintu

"Sure, i'm okay" jawabku sambil terdiam sebentar

"Please don't make annything, don't hurt your self miss" kata pelayanku dari depan pintu

"Ok ok,now plese bring me something drink,hmm.. lime look's good. i'm thristy" Kataku sambil meraba tenggorokanku

Pelayankupun pergi.

Aku Sakura Haruno asli dari jepang tapi sudah semenjak aku berumur 5 tahun sudah tinggal di Los Angels karena bisnis orang tuaku. Tapi sudah 3 tahun berlalu semenjak orangtuaku meninggal. Yang tadi itu kepala pelayan di sini, namanya Katharine, asli dari LA, dia sudah bekerja disini semenjak aku 10th, jadi dia sudah menggap aku sebagai tinggal di blok dimana seluruhnya dari jepang sana,Sekarang aku sudah berumur 19th.

Aku cepat cepat merapikan mejaku, walau di tak ada hubungan darah denganku tapi aku takut dia memarahiku, Aneh memang.

'Tok..tok..'

"Miss, this your order"

"Open the door, that not locked" sahutku

"This" katanya sambil meletakkanya di mejaku

"Are you realy Ok, i scary if you let me alone" katanya seperi seorang ibu yang khawatir pada anaknya

"I'm realy Ok, don't mind that's again" kataku meyakinkanya

"Are you sure?" tanyanya sambil menatap mataku tajam

"Hmm.. huh.. yes i'm sure" kataku gugup

"Now.. let me alone please" kataku padanya

"Huh... Ok. If you need something called me" kata wanita setengahbaya tersebut sambil keluar ruangan

'Brakk..'

Aku lagsung menagis sejadi jadinya. Hatiku sakit atas perlakuanya padaku.

Ketika Aku melihat laptopku yang tergeletak di atas meja, aku berpikir aku perlu jalan jalan menghilangkan penat. Aku lalu men 'search' Lokasi liburan di di pedeaan yang terpencil.

Paradise_  
More Information

Alone_with_million_  
bla bla bla blablablabla balb balb bla bal More Information

World_  
More Information

Dst

Muncul sederet tujuan wisata yang kelihatanya meng klik Alone_with_million_, tertarik karena namanya.

Rumah Di pedesaaan dengan Kondisi yang asri dan nyaman, Ada yang berminat ?, cocok untuk liburan, by : Lavender_girl

Sakura melihat Foto rumah tersebut

'Lumayan' gumanku

'Coba Hubungi, aku harus segera liburan' kataku sambil memanggi kepalaku yang terasa berat

End of Sakura POV

'Pipp..pipp...pipp..'

Suara Itu membangunkan seseorang yang tergeletak di atas kasur.

'Hm apa itu?' gumanya sambil melihat sekeliling

Orang tersebut lalu mendapati laptopnya yagn mengelurakan sura tersebut, yang tandanya ada yang mengiriminya pesan.

Hinata lalu memangku laptopnya di sofa, lalu memerhatikan layar laptopnya, ternyata ada yang coment di postingnya di web tadi.

'Helllo, My Name Sakura, i'm intersting about your home place?, soo what do you mind?'

Hinata lalu mengutak ngatik laptopnya, bukan di bongkar lho tapi mengetik.

Tiba tiba saja mata Hinata memerah kembali, diapun menagis .

Dengan tangisan yang mengalia membalas comment nya.

'Nice to meet you Ms Sakura, so.. you intersting with my house?' ketiknya

Tak lama dibalas lagi oleh Sakura

'Yes, i'm intersting, how i can get your house, and where are you place?, in your post i can't find your location?' ketik sakura dengan cepat di laptopnya

Di balas lagi oleh Hinata

'My house can you get if you change your house with my house, just some day's or week's,it's fur fun. And I'm in Japan, you know Tokyo, and you?' balas Hnata sambil mengelap ngelap air matanya

'Hm...i'm intresting, i will change hm... maybe two week's?, oh Japan, actualy i'm from japan, but since 10th Ilive atl Los Angels, United i'm life at LA, and i can speak japan too. ' balas Sakura senag karena tujuanya ternyata jepang

Sementara Hinata yagn melihat commnetnya hanya terecngah. Los Angel? Jauh sekali pikir hinata.

'Tapi lumayan untuk menjernihkan pikiranku' piker Hinata

'Are you deal with two week's, Engga minat nambah? Hahaha. Oh rantau. Jadi mulai kapan ini?' balas Hinata dengan bahasa jepangnya *anggap aja*

"Yes i'm ah, kelamaan kalau lebih dari dua minggu. You see i can speak semakin cepat semkain baik, bagaimana besok, besok Rabu 10 maret,. Sampai 24 maret. Hm bagaimana?' jawab Sakura dengan santai di atas kursinya perasaanya sudah agak lega.

"Oh bisa ya. Ok , catat no hp ku jika ada apa apa. 0998855236. Jadi kita deal untuk bertukar rumah selama dua hel lebih lanjut besok hubungi saja aku, di sini sudah malam jam 10 malam, aku harus segera tidur, dan somoga anda menyukai rumahku' balas Hinata

Setelah mengklik commnet, dia mematikan Laptopnya dan langsung pergi tidur.

Sementara Sakura yang melihat commnetnya hanya tersenyum tertawa tawa.

"Ms, Whay you laught like that?" tanya si Katharine ketika melewati ruang kerja majikanya

"owh.. no problem, just i'm reading book, that book so funy" kata Sakura beralasan

"Oh.. if there are anything, call me" kata si bibi sambil berlalu

"Aku harus beriap siap"

"Japan I'm Comming, waiting for meee..." kata Sakura sambil melompat berdiri

-o0o—

"Hmm sebenarnya aku ingin memberi tahu Nii-san, tapi ini sudah malam, dan nii-san juga pasti sedang ada di pabrik, aku hanya mau pamitan" kata Hinata yagn sedang tiduran di atas kasurnya

"Mungkin ini akan menjadi awal sesuatu yhang baru, siapa tahu" akta Hinata sambil memejamkan matanya. Tidak sabar menunggu hari esok.

T.B.C

Umur chara:  
Sai, Kiba,Hinata,Lee, Shikamaru, Sakura : 19 thn  
Sasuke, Kouji(OC),Kiba,Tenten :20 thn  
Duo satpam(Izumo & Kotetsu) : 25thn  
Jiraiya , Tsunade : 50 thn

Umur Setiap Chara di umumkan jika dia muncul, walau hanya sekedar ...  
Akhirkata review ya, di tunggu lho..

Review ya….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Sampai kapankun aku ga bisa memiliki Naruto, nyerah dah , Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/Humor/Drama

Rate : T

Pair : hm.. Saku x Sasu x …, Hina x Naru x …

Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje, Garing segaring engga baku Kalo ga suka back aja.

N/B : bayangin Si Kouji ni kaya Pain tapi ga make perching n rambutna pirang kemerah merahan.n buat yang flame kosakata b ingku, aku akui b ingku b ing ku paling gede Cuma 7, tapi ga pernah masalah kok chatingan ama orang orang luar Indonesia, Jepang, Slovak, Amrik sana, ni story ja ku dapet ide dari temenku dari Slovak, pas bahas the most movie-nya dia dia bilang suka ini, nah munculah ide ni di kepalaku, tapi ku buat beda kok memang inti ceritanya sama tapi alurnya beda n konfliknya bakalan chapter 5/6 uda abis. Dan gomen juga lama, alna aku ada pemantapan provinsi ama ujian praktek mata pelajaran, makanya lama, dan memang aku kena stuck di bagian bandara karena ku ga pernah ke bandara. Waktu ni aku iseng main ke bandara Ngurah rai buat nyari inspirasi n akhirnya ketemu, hahahah

Klo mau flame make id nay a, biar aku kenal ama yang

Nah lho kok malah .

Here we Go!

Chap 2.

Matahari menampakkan semburat cahayanya, tanda pagi akan berkokok bersahut yang indah untuk memulai aktifitas  
"Hm.. jam berapa ini?" guman Hinata sambil menggeliat di kasurnya

'06.30'

"ow"

Setelah puas melihat jam Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"uh.., lapar" guman Hinata Lagi

Ia lalu sadar kalau sudah tidak makan kemaren malam.

Hinata bergegas bangun menyalakan laptopnya, lalu pergi ke dapur. Membuat sesuatu untuk di makan.

-o0o-

'Pip…Pip…Pip..!'

'Jduak'

"Ganggu aja" guman Sakura setelah berhasil membungkam jamnya

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Tak lama ia bergegas ke Kamar lama ia keluar hanya mengenakan handuk .Setelah mengenakan pakaian ia menyalakan Pc dan laptopnya.

"Uh makanan ga ya?, bibi kan ku suruh libur kemaren malam" guman Sakura

"Baru juga jam 8" guman Sakura

Sambil menunggu loading Sakura berlarian ke bawah mencari seluruh pembantu di liburkan olehnya, tapi si Satpam tetap ada.

'Jblak..' suara kulkas di tutup dengan keras

"Kosong" Guman Sakura

'Aduh mau makan apa aku ini, lapar' pikir sakura sambil mengelus perutnya yang kelaparan

'Ah buat Nasi goreng saja' pikir Sakura setelah melihat bahan bahan yang di perlukan ada

Tak Lama Nasi goreng buatan Sakura pun jadi.

"Aku ga yakin akan rasanya" guman Sakura setelah melihat bentukdan baunnta yang ga karuan

'Tapi biarlah yang penting bisa di makan' pikir Sakura

Nasinya di bawa ke atas lalu dia mulai browsing.

-o0o-

"Kelihatanya enak" guman Hinata sambil melihat masakanya

Hinata lalu makan sambil kembali menatap layar Laptopnya.

"Hey Hinata-chan, kau sudah bangun?"

Tanya seseorang di chat.

"Ia aku baru saja bangun, sebentar lagi aku siap, kau sendiri?" tangan Hinata mengetik dengan lincah di atas keyboard

"Sama ini aku baru saja memasak sarapanku" Balas Sakura di chat

"Paling tidak aku baru bias berangkat jam 10 karena ada yagn harus aku selesaikan dulu" balas Hinata

'Aku paling tidak harus pamitan dengan nii-san' pikir Hinata

"Tak apa apa, aku juga harus ada yang di selesaikan sebelum berangkat" Balas Sakura

'Ting tong.'

"Eh Hinata-chan tunggu ya ada tamu ni" balas Sakura

Tampa Ba bi bu lagi Sakura berlarian menuju ke bawah.

Sakura POV

"Aku harap bukan dia yang datang, kalau ia awas !" gumanku

'Aku tak rela kalau dia datang lagi' pikirku

'Ting..tong..'

"Ia ia Sabar" teriakku sambil berlarian turun

'Cklek'

"Hey Sakura-chan" Sapa sesorang di depan pintu

"Dasar kau bajing**, mau apa kau kemari lagi he?" Amukku seketika ketika melihat siapa yang datang

"Tenanglah dulu Sakura-chan, aku hanya meu mengambil barang barangku yang lain" Kata Kouji dengan tampang datar

"Cepat, jangan macam macam" kataku sambil memberi jalan

Aku melihat Punggung Kouji yang berjalan munuju ruanganya semasa tinggal di rumahku.

Ketika aku hendak menutup pintu, ada yang datang, aku agak senang melihatnya datang.

"Hai Saku-chan?, kau sehat?" Tanya orang tersebut

"Ga pa pa kok nii-san,Cuma agak sedikit lelah" kata ku sambil berpelukan denganya

"Ow, jangan paksakan dirimu ya, mungkin kau butuh liburan" kata Naruto sambil mengacak rambut Sakura

"Wajahmu tampak kusut" tambah Naruto

"Aku tak menyangka si Kouji bersikap seperti ini padamu, tau begitu tak akan ku kenalkan kau dengan dia, aku yang salah, aku melanggar janjiku pada ibumu untuk menjagamu saku-chan" kata Naruto penuh penyesalan

"Taka pa kok nii-san aku tau kau tidak bermaksud aneh terhadapku, kau sudah ku angap seperti kakak kandungku. Sudah seharusnya kita saling masalah si Kouji-baka jangan di permasalahkan" kata Sakura sambil sesenggukan

"Oh ya Sakura-chan.." kata Kouji

"Pergi aku ga mau liat kau ada di sini, cepat angkut barangmu lalu tinggalkan rumahku.." teriakku sambil berdiri

"Tapi Saku.."

"Cepat.." Kataku

"Apa kau tidak dengar katanya Kouji" kata Naruto dengan agak kesal

"Ia ia"

Kouji lalu membawa semua barangnya lalu keluar.

"Sudah Saku-chan jangan menangis lagi"

"…."

"Ayo duduk dulu" kata Naruto sambil mengajakku duduk di sofa

'Walau enga ganteng ganteng amat kalau aku melihat wajah Naruto, aku bisa sedikit bersemangat' pikirku sambil menatap wajahnya

Sakura mengelap tangisanya

"Oh ya nii-san memang aku akan liburan, kemaren aku sudah konfirmasi dengan orangnya, kali ini agak unik, aku dan dia bertukar rumah selama seminggu, dia ada di jepang" kataku menjelaskan rencanaku agar Naruto tak bingung. Naruto terkenal akan ke 'lola'anya sih.

"Ow Jepang, kangen ama jepang, uda lama ga kesana" kata Naruto menerawang ke depan

"Oh ya nii-san kapan mau nyari pacar?" Tanyaku dengan senyum jahil

"Tak tahulah, masi belum ada yang cocok" balas Naruto sambil berdiri

"Katanya Shion akan kemari lho" kataku dengan agak tersenyum

"Biarlah" balas Naruto

"Oh ya kak kalau orang tersebut tinggal di sini kk bias bantuin dia buat mengenal daerah sini?, aku takut di kesasar" kataku sambil berdiri juga

"Sip, oh yak k balik ke kantor dulu ya, ada meeting sekarang dan kk juga sekalian mau mengambil buku laporan" Kata Naruto sambil memasuki ruangan tempatnya biasa bekerja di sini lalu keluar dengan menggemgam sebuah buku

"Ia Nii, hati hati di jalan" kataku sambil melambai dari depan pintu

"huh.." Sakura menghela nafas panjang

"Beres" gumanya lagi

End Of Sakura POV

Naruto POV

Aku munuju mobilku, Mobil kecil berwarna oranye, wana kesukaanku.

'Walau aku tidak bisa menarik perhatianmu dan menjadikanmu pacarku, aku akan selalu melindungimu, apapun yang terjadi' pikirku sambil menatap rumah Sakura sebelum memasuki mobil

'Brum..brum..'

"Izumo & Kotetsu, kalian jaga Sakura ya aku ga mau ada apa apa denganya" kataku ketika melewati pos satpam

"Ngrok.."

'Bletak..'

"Heh diajakin ngomgong tu ama Tuan malah ngorok" kata Izumo setelah menjitak Kotetsu

"Hah apa apa?" Tanya Kotetsu yang linglung

'Bletak..'

'Brukk' Kotetsu ambruk

"Ia tuan kami pasti menjaga non Sakura, tuan tenang saja" kata Izumo sambil memperhatikan raut wajah Naruto

'Benar benar perhatian' pikir Izumo

"Dan apa tidak apa apa itu temanmu" Kata Naruto Sambil menunjuk Kotetsu

"Ah tidak apa apa, ia sudah biasa begitu kok" balas Izumo

"Oh ya selamat bertugas ya" kata Naruto sambil mulai menjalakan mobilnya

"Sama sama tuan" balas Izumo

Izumo lalu meletakkan Kotetsu di kursi, kemudian ia menyalakan tv.

End Of Naruto POF

-o0o-

Sakura lalu menapaki lantai menuju ke atas, di lihatnya layar laptopnya penuh oleh massage dari Hinata

"Maaf lama Hinata-chan, tadi ada kakak ku datang" kata Sakura menyembunyikan yang sebenarnya

"Ow, ini aku sudah siap mau berangkat, tapi aku juga harus ke rumah kakakku dulu mw pamitan, dah ya aku off" balas Hinata

"Ia Sama sama, Aku juga akan bernagkat."

Sakura mengemasi barang barangnya, dari baju, kosmetik, dan lainya*aku ga tau klo cewe pergi bawa apa aja*

Tak lama ia Berangkat menuju Bandara di antar oleh Katetsu

-o0o-

Hinata POV

"Huh.." aku menghela nafas setelah selesai merapikan baju bajuku di dalam koper

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke melihat Foto Foto aku dengan anak anak Di penerbitan, Ada Sai, Shikamaru, Choiji, Kiba.

'KIba…'

Mataku mulai memerah. Dan Air mataku mulai mengalir.

'Tok..tok..tok..'

Aku segera mengelap air mataku, mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali agar tidak terlalu merah. Lalu membuka pintu

"KIba-kun" Saking kagetnya aku mengunakan embel embel –kun

"Nah kalau gitu kan bagus, jangan memanggil senpai" katanya sambil tersenyum

'Apa kau tidak tau kalau senyumanmu adalah maut bagiku" pikirku sambil menatap wajahnya

"Kau mau kemana Hinata-chan?" Tanya KIba setelah melihat tumpukan koperku

"Ow, aku mau liburan, aku sudah bilang ke Direktur kok, jadi tenang saja, dan ada perlu apa ya senpai datang kemari?" kataku dengan sesopan mungkin

"TIdak tidak mengapa, hanya ingin berkunjung saja, dan boleh tahu mau liburan kemana?" Tanya Kiba

"Hm.. ada aja, dah sana pulang saja, aku mau ganti baju" kataku sambil mengibas ngibaskan tangan ku

"ia dah, sampai jumpa lagi yaa" kata Kiba sambil menjauhi rumahku

'Huh.' Aku menghela nafas

'Sudah sudah jangan di pikirkan sebaiknya aku cepat berkemas dan kerumah nii-san' pikirku

Time Skip di Rumah Sasuke

Still Hinata POV

'Tok…tok' aku mengetuk pintu utama kediaman kakakku

'Aku harap di di rumah' pikirku

"Ia ia tunggu sebentar"

'Cklek.'

"Pagi nii-san" sapaku ketika melihat Sasuke di hadapanku

"Pagi, ada perlu apa?, dan kenapa wajahmu kusut Hinata-chan" Tanya Sasuke balik

"A."

"Oh ya masuk dulu" ajak Sasuke

Setelah duduk

"Begini kak, Aku mau pergi selama dua minggu, aku mau pamitan" kataku

"Liburan?, kemana?" Tanya Sasuke dengan coolnya

"Kebetulan ada yang mau ikutan program pertukaran rumah via online dan dia tertarik, tempatnya di LA, dan tak lama kok Cuma dua minggu" kataku dengan agak menunduk

"Hm.. apa ini semua gara gara Kiba?" tanyanya

"Bukan bukan. Ku pikir aku hanya perlu liburan saja" balasku dengan tetep menunduk

"Ow, yasudah, tapi hati hati hati ya" balasnya sambil berdiri

"Oh ya nii-san , Akira dan Yumi mana?" tanyaku sambil melihat kanan kiri

"Mereka masih tidur, mau ku bangunkan?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ow tidak usah, sudah ya kak ku beragkat" kataku sambil berjalan menuju pintu

"Hati hati di jalan"

Walau jauh aku biasa melihat Sasu-nii tersenyum

Sip, ayo berangkat..!

End of Hinata POV

Normal POV

Di Bandara Tokyo

Hinata POV

Aku Melihat orang orang dari berbegai belahan dunia mondar mandir disini, Hm aku tak menyangka perkembangan kotaTokyo sebegini pesatnya, apa karena aku tinggal di pedesaan ya?

Hus..

Jangan bashas masalah politik, mendengar namanya saja kepalaku sudah mau pecah.

'Hm.. Loket penerbangan hari ini manaa yaa… oh itu diaa'

"Permisi, Ada tiket penerbangan ke LA Hari ini?" Tanya ku pada petugas loket

"Tunggu sebentar"

Aku melihatnya mengotrak ngatik daftarnya, entah daftar apa.

"Ada, tapi sekitar Sejam dari sekarang, pesawatnya berangkat Jam 9, mau mengambilnya?" tawar sang petugas

"Baiklan"

"Silahkan isi formulir ini"

Sang petugas loket menyerahkan formulir. Tak lama.

"Ini tiketnya, selamat menikmati penerbanganya" katanyanya sambil menyerahkan tiket

Aku hanya tersenyum.

'Um. Baru juga jam 8 masih sejam ni, ada café ga ya?'

Pandanganku ku edarkan ke sekeliling

'sip'

Tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri terlihat sebuah cafe.

Aku melihat ke dalam, memesan minuman dan cemilan, aku melihat sekeliling, satu kata, penuh.

"Permisi, boleh saya duduk disini?, tidak ada kursi kosong lagi" kataku pada seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan penuh harap

Dia melihat kepadaku sambil tersenyum

"Tentu saja, lagipula aku tak ada teman untuk mengobrol, Namaku Shion, Kau?"

Aku pun memperkenalkan diri dan terlibat percakapan seru denganya

End Of Hinata POV

Normal POV

Keaadaan Sakura tak Jauh beda dengan Hinata, Pagi itu Bandara Internasional yang terletak di San Fransisco, LA ke penuh olah orang HInata sudah memesan tiket, sedangkan Sakura masih mengantri.

'satu, dua, tiga, empat…, sepuluh, sebelas'

'Huh masih 11 Antrian lagi' pikir sakura

'Sudah dari Jam 8 aku disini' pikir sakira sambil melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkna angka 9

'Ckckc'

Lebih baik kira biarkan Sakura menganti dengan tenang.

-o0o-

'Penumpang dengan kode penerbangan X8K-LA-NHL harap bersiap memasuki pesawat'

Terdengar suara speaker menggema di Bandara Tokyo.

"Jaa Shion-Chan aku harus berangkat" kata Hinata memastikan codenya cocok dengan yang di tiket.

"Jaa-ne, aku memang akan ke LA tapi beberapa hari lagi, aku hanya mengantar temanku"kata Shion kapada Hinata

Hinata hanya tersenyum lalu bergegas ke antrian untuk memasuki pesawat.

-o0o-

'Akhirnya dapat tiket, tapi penerbanganya jam 12, tap tak apalah'

'hm…. Ngapain ya enaknya' pikir Sakura sambil melihat sekeliling

Pandangan Sakura tertuju dengan sederet PC yg berada di dekat Café.Sakura melihat Jam

'Jam 10, lumayan' pikir sakura

Sakura lalu menuju counter untuk mengambil seperti kupon yang berisi kode *ku pernah coba coba ngenet di bandara,ckckc, 5 ribu sejam, mahall!, tapi masi mending daripada di kuta 2000/10 mnt. Ckck*

Sakura duduk lalu memasukkan code yang di dapatnya dari counter lalu mulai browsing.

-o0o-

"Harap kenakan sabuk pengaman yang benar agar keamanan anda terjaga, dan bila anda merasa mual di depan anda tersedia box , dan beberapa P3K lainya" suara pramugari terdengar di dalam pesawat

"Bisa tunjukan tiketnya?" Kata seseorang Pramugari yg sudah berdisi di Hinata

Hinata lalu mengambil tiketnya dan menyerahkanya kepada Pramugari tersebut. Tak lama tiket tersebut di kembalikan kepada Hinata.

"Selamat menikmati penerbangan ini" kata Pramugari tersebut lalu meingglkan Hinata

Hinata menatap keluar melalui jendela, dilihatnya orang orang sibuk mondar mandir di landasan.

'Daripada melamun lebih baik aku mendengarkan lagu' kata Hinata sambil mengeluarkan Mp3 dan earphonenya.

Hinata memejamkan matanya kemudian menganggukan kepalanya mengikuti irama lagu. Tak lama setelah pesawat take off Hinata sudah tertidur.

-o0o-

'Hoaammz…'

Sakura menguap beberapa kali.

'Baru jam setengah 12, masih setengah jam lagi' pikir Sakura

Sakura mengelus perutnya tanda ia lapar.

'Sebaiknya aku mencari makanan'

Sakura lalu meng log Off kan billingnya lalu pergi ke café di sebelah counter Net.

'Brukk..'

Bunyi tabrakan terdengar. Sakura terplanting ke belakang.

"Kalau jalan make mata" kata Sakura kasar

"Dimana mana kalau orang jalan ya pake kaki, di mana si otakmu" kata orang tersebut setelah berdiri

"Kauu…" kata Sakura sambil menggeram

"Sudah aku buru buru" kata orang tersebut sambil meninggalkan Sakura

Sakura meliaht orang tersebut memiliki rambut hitam pendek dengan kutit seputih mayat. Melihat kulitnya Sakura bergidik.

'Itu manuasia apa bukan?'

'Ah sudahlan aku lapar'

Sakura memasuki Café dan memesan makanan dan segelas soda.

'gekk'

'Ups'

Suara dahak Sakura menjadikan dia menjadi pusat perhatian di Café. Sakura hanya senyum senyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Selesai makan Sakura lalu memasiki toilet kemudian bersiap memasuki pesawat. Setelah di dalampun tidak jau beda dengan Hinata, setelah take off langsung tertidur.

-o0o—

'Harap kencangkan sabuk pengaman anda karena kita akan segera mendarat'

Suara itu terngiang ngiang di kepala Hinata, antara sadar dan tidak.

'Miss, Bangun, kita akan mendarat' kata seorang pramugari sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Hinata

"Uh yah."

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu terjaga Lalu meletakkan MP3 dan earphonenya di tas

"Harap kencangkan sabuk pengaman anda karena kita akan mendarat" Suara Pramugari tersebut kembali terdengar

HInata lalu melihat keluar melalu jendela.

'Wah sudah sore' pikir Hinata ketika melihat keluar

Langit tampak kelabu kali turun Hujan.

Orang orang tampak berseliweran di sekitaran pesawat.

"Yak, silahkan para penumpang untuk turun dan menuju ke bagian informasi untuk mendapatkan informasi lebih lanjut"

Hinata dan semua penumpang turun.

Hinata POV

Aku turun dari pesawat dan menuju ke loby bandara, Sakura mengatakan kepadaku kalau ada supirnya yang akan menjemputku. Aku melihat sekeliling.

'Ah itu dia'

Aku melihat seorang lelaki berkacamata hitam sambil memegang tulisan namaku.

"Anda yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata?" tany orang tersebut

"Ia" Sahutku

"Perkenalkan Aku Shino, Nona Sakura yang memintaku untuk menjemput anda, Ayo" kata Shino kepadaku

"Aku berjalan menuju mobil yang di kendarai Shino.

'Wew, BMW hitam'

'ckck'

Aku kagum dengan mobil itu, kapan ya aku bias beli. Hahaha.

"Bisa kita pergi ke restoran dulu?, aku lapar" kataku

"Baik nona"

Mobilpun meluncur. Meninggalkan bandara San F menuju LA.

End Of Hinata POV

-o0o-

"Nona ayo bangun pesawat sudah mendarat" kata seorang pramugari membangunkan seorang penumpangya yang tidak bangun bangun

'Uh.'

"Nona ayo bangun" kata pramugari

Mungkin karena ada keperluan atau ingin memanggil temanya sang pramugari meningglkan Sakura.

Seseorang pria yang duduk di paling belakang baru saja selesai bersiap untuk turun, ketika melewati tempat sakura ia berhenti.

"He Jidat bangun kau mau tidur sampai kapan di pesawat" seru lelaki tersebut

Tapi Sakura tidak tebagun juga.

'Aha'

Pria tersebut mengambil sebotol air dari dalam tasnya dan meuangkanya ke tanganya lalu tangaya di kibaskan ke muka sakura.

"Jidat ga mau ku banyakin ni"

Akhirnya ada reaksi.

"Uh., apa ini, hujan?" kata sakura spontas sambil melihat sekeliling

Ketika di sadarinya dia ada di dalam pesawat,dan di dapatinya lelaki yang di tabraknya di café sedang memagang botol air mineral.

"Kauu.. mau apa lagi" kata Sakura ketus

"Kau mau tidur sampai kapan he?, dari tadi di bangunkan oleh pramugari enggak juga bangun, tidur kok kaya kerbau"

"Apa maksudmu.."

"Sudah aku mau turun, kalau kau mau diam disini itu urusanmu"

Lelaki itu kemudian pergi turun dari pesawat.

Ketika di sadarinya haya dirinya yan g berada di dalam pesawat.

Sakura bergegas turun dan mengambil kopernya di bagian informasi *aku ga tau bagian apa namanya yang ngambil barang tu ku namain aja bagian informasi*.

Sakura turun dan menuju ke loby untuk menunggu dapatinya hari sudah sore.

Kemarin Sakura sudah menghubungi agen perjalanan di Tokyo untuk menjemputnya dan mengantarkanya.

Di edarkan pandanganya untuk di temuklanya dia berjalan mendekat. Di dapatinya seorang lelaki dengan pakain serba HIjau Cuma kepalanya saja yang hitam.

"Anda dari Tokyo Travel?" Tanya Sakura kepada orang tersebut

"Ia, perkenalkan namaku lee, mari berangkat" ajak lee

Lee mengantar Sakura menuju mobilnya.

"Bisa antar aku ke restoran,aku lapar, aku mau coba makanan tradisional jepang"

"Baik nona, akan aku antar"

-o0o-

Sementara Sakura baru akan ke restoran Hinata sudah dalam perjalanan ke rumah perjalanan tak henti hentinya berdecak kagum akan orangnya pun beragam. Ada yang kulit putih dan hitam, itu menandakan bahwa mereka sudah bisa hidup berdampingan.

Tepat pukul 7 Hinata sampai di rumah sakura.

Shino kemudian pegi meningglkan hinata.

Hinata yang memang jarang ke tempat tempat Lux, langsung berlarian mengelilingi kediaman sakura. Terakhir di kamar, Hinata melompat seperti anak kecil, di atas bed.

Karena memang masi lelah atau apa ketika loncatan terakhir Hinata langsung ambruk ke bawah. Dan langsung tertidur.

-o0o-

Sementara itu Sakura baru saja keluar dai Restoran.

"Rasanya lezat" komen sakura ketika berada di dalam mobil

"Sudah tetntu, Restoran itu terkenal di seluruh Tokyo lho.." kata Lee juga

"Bisa lebih cepat, aku ingin segera istirahat"

"Sip nona"

Lee menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Tak lama mobil Lee berhenti

"Ada apa?, kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Sakura

"Jalanan ditutupi oleh bebatuan mungkin baru terjadi longsor, mobil tidak bias lewat, tapi tujuan nona sudah dekat, tinggal 100 meter lagi" kata Lee

"Ya sudah aku jalan saja, ingat jemput aku 2 minggu lagi" kata Sakura Pasrah

"Iya nona"

Setalah mengeluarkan barang barangnya, lee emningglkan Sakura. Setelah itu Sakura menenteng semua barangnya dan berjalan menuju tujuanya.

'10x… 10x….10x..' sakura terus berguman nomor rumahnya Hinata

'Ah ini dia' kata Sakura

Sakura lalu memasuki rumah tersebut, namun ketika di sadarinya ada sesorang di dalam.

"Lho anda siapa?" Tanya orang itu

"Aku Sakura, ini butul rumahnya Hinata bukan?" Tanya Sakura balik

"Sudah tentu, Hinatanya mana?" Tanya orang itu

"Ow hinata ada di LA aku dan dia bertukar rumah" kata Sakura menjelaskan

"Perkenalkan aku Kiba" kata KIba pada Sakura

"Sakura" kata Sakura

"Maaf sudah mengganggu" Kiba lalu meninggalkan Sakura

'Huh.. sepertinya akan nyaman disini' pikir Sakura

"Sakura meliaht keluar melalui jendela

Sejauh mata memandang adalah hamparan lading gandum.

'Sebaiknya aku tidur, sudah malam' pikir Sakura ketika melihat jam

Sakura menuju satu satunya kamar tidur di rumah ini lalu tertidur.

T.B.C

Sudah ke tebak ntar pair nya kaya gimana?

Soal anaknya Sasuke, memang terkesan maksa saran diapain?

Review ya, klo mau flame pake ID. Heheh


End file.
